Lonely Souls
by 300zs360
Summary: My personal story about my How to train your Dragon OC's. I would like to write more on this story so please review or follow, if you like the story. By the way I do apologise for any spelling errors within the fan fiction, if there are any.
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Souls

Chapter 1- Andar's point of view

The quest was simple, a Monstrous Nightmare had attacked the village, destroying many houses and hurting about ten people. It had flown to a cave not too far away after sustaining a deep wound down its side. A party was sent out to find and finish it off. Eliah was strangely brave and calm when the dragon attacked, until her eyes met the dragons. She screamed and ran ahead of me, getting out of the village before me and hiding behind a tall, thick tree. My younger sister is not as brave as she makes out. She's brave, but only a certain extent. She was only six after all. My name is Andar by the way. I was eight years old when life got rather interesting for me and my younger sister. Eliah often told me to not be so scared, but I was just a cautious individual, although I was only eight years old so I could be mischievous, adventurous and cheeky and I did have a lot of innocents about me.

The walk to the cave had been a long one, a tiring one. It wasn't too far away but the path was rather rocky and unsteady. There was a lot of climbing involved as well. Climbing over big rocks I mean, not mountains. We got to the cave entrance. I had to catch my breath after the walk, but Eliah was eager and excited. She ran in ahead of us "Stop her" one of the Vikings says in a grumpy tone. I ran ahead of the party, calling back to them as I went "Don't worry I'll find her" I enter the cave and am unsure of which way to go as I see two paths. The rest of the party walk in and walk past me. They go down the right path "Good luck finding your sister and don't die" Reed calls to me in a cheery tone. I always liked Reed. He was and still is a nice polite individual.

I walked down the left path calling my sisters name along the way "Eliah, Eliah come on now you can't keep running off" "Eli-" My foot caught one of the bigger rocks coursing me to fall over. "Ouch" I said through gritted teeth. I got back up, and continue to walk with a limp in my step "Eliah" "Oh there you are". I suddenly heard her call from behind a corner. "Come we need to catch up with the rest of the-" "Come and see what I've found" I smile, and then sigh as I walk to where the cave turns. As I turn the corner I stare with eyes of sadness and shock. The Monstrous Nightmare was dead" "I was so sad to see her dead, but look" I look down at the two baby Monstrous Nightmares she was holding, one red and one green. They both looked up at me with there little rounded eyes. They looked so sad, so lonely. "We can't let them be killed" I looked back up at her. I then saw the sadness in her eyes. I then felt one of the babies jump onto me. I cached the green baby dragon. "Please we can't let them die" I heard Eliah say. She sounded like she was going to cry. I looked at both these poor lonely creatures, and wanted to cry myself. The green dragon rubs against my arm. I sigh and wipe a single tear from my eye. "Okay we'll hide them back in the village" "Thank you" I heard Eliah say, sounding relieved and happy. Dispite how cute these dragons where. I had my doubts about keeping them.

As we left the spot we where in, I looked back at the Monstrous Nightmare. I stared at her for a long few seconds "I'm sorry" I said directly to the fallen Monstrous nightmare. "I'm so sorry"

By the time we got back to the village it had fallen night and was past mine and Eliah's bedtime. Reed gives me a congratulatory pat on the back as I go "You do a good a job taking care of Eliah. I think you'll make a fine warrior" I turned to him casually and answered "Thank you Reed" "Come and see me sometime I'll train your combat skills a little" I sent a friendly smile his way "I think I will Reed, Good Night" I get back to my room and release the little green dragon from under my jacket. I sit on my bed and remove my boots. I strip down to my underclothes, before picking the dragon up and gently placing her on my bed. As I get under the covers, the baby dragon scurries over and takes her resting place at the side of my pillow. I got comfortable and then looks at the little green Dragon with eyes of sadness "I'm sorry about your mother, but I think you'll be happy here with me.." I purse for a few seconds as I try to think of a name "Emerald!" The dragon made a little crying sound before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Elliah's point of view

The Village burned and fell apart building by building. I found myself strangely calm considering the situation. I held my older brothers hand as we ran through the village. The sound of people screaming and panicking scared me more than the dragon itself. I actually thought the dragon was cute, a little short tempered but cute. We weren't far from the village when the dragon turned to look at me. For a very long second I froze with fear. I then ran away screaming. My older brother, Ander called after me but I could hardly hear him over my own screams and the sounds of panic from around the village.

When I was out of the village I sat behind a rather tall and wide tree. I laughed with relief whilst wondering why I was so scared, the Monstrous Nightmare didn't want to hurt me, did it. "You know the tree isn't going to protect you from dragon fire" I heard my older brother casually say at the side of me. I looked up at him and casually smiled "Its a better shield than you''. I said with a smile ''Well I don't think we should test that theory" He smiled at me and offered me his hand. I love my big brother, although he still says that I'm too brave and couriers even now. I in return simply think he's too cautious.

A search party was sent out to find and kill the Monstrous Nightmare. The thought of killing it pained me so much. Me and Ander tagged along. I was cautious and wanted to explore. Ander didn't want to go, but in the end he had to "Can't be having you lost in an avalanche now" He said to me in a joking tone before heavily sighing.

After an exhaustingly long walk we finally got to the entrance of the cave. "I'm going in" I said with a cheery and happy tone before running into the cave. I could hear some of the Vikings moaning behind me but I didn't care. I knew how excitable and hard to handle I could be. I just couldn't help it, I just wanted to do exciting stuff, go places, explore. Not much has changed these days.

I carefully moved down the stone path that lead down to...to..well lets just say I found the Monstrous Nightmare dead. The happy expression on my face faded and I found myself staring at the dragon with eyes full of sympathy and sadness. I wanted to cry. Being careful I approached the dragon. A few tears escaped from my eyes and I felt my throat tighten up. As I got rather close to the dragon I heard a little sound near my feet. When I looked I saw two baby dragons one green, one red. I wiped my eyes and knelt down to take a closer look at them "Oh I'm so sorry little cutie's" they looked up at me. I could see the sadness in their eyes. Tears purred from my eyes as I reached down to them. They both jumped onto my arms. I then heard Ander from around the corner. At that moment I looked panicked. They can't kill them. They just can't. I thought to myself.

My older brothers face was a picture. He had no idea what to do and I really didn't want the dragons killed. After some pleading and crying from me Andar decided that we would take the dragons back to the village. We hid them under our jackets. Now that I think back how did we manage that?

I slept like a baby that night knowing that my new little friend Ruby was asleep next to me.

Her shoulder length, mousey blond hair blows in the slight breeze as she writes in her little black journal. Ruby looks over her shoulder. The blood red Monstrous Nightmare lightly rubs against her. She turns and looks at Ruby. She smiles and gently strokes the dragon. "Hey Elliah", a male voice calls from above. "Lets fly" She smiles up at him before getting onto Ruby's back "Bet you can't keep up with me" she says cheerfully as Ruby lifts up from the ground. both Ruby and Emerald speed off, as Elliah and Andar command them with enthusiasm. The dragons speed off.

"So ten years past and dragons are now our friends so we have nothing to fear. Not that we feared our own dragons in the first place. Me and my brother don't have a lot of what you would call family so overall Ruby and Emerald are our family. We love our dragons and our dragons love us, and when its time to fly we never say no"


End file.
